


One Last Heart to Heart

by Guitarhero909



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: Crelma, F/M, cross x elma, xenoblade x
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guitarhero909/pseuds/Guitarhero909
Summary: After the battle with Luxxar, Cross realizes that he has one last thing to do. And that something involves Elma. What will happen? Read and find out





	One Last Heart to Heart

(A little one-shot I put together after finally completing Xenoblade Chronicles X. This is the Rookie Cross)

Cross was walking around NLA.

He was greeted by tons of people who called him a hero of Mira.

"Hey its Cross!" said Alexa, "You were so awesome out there! Can I have your autograph?"

Cross took his pen and signed her skell.

"There you go," said Cross, "If you want some skell pointers, stop by any time."

Alexa was full of joy.

However, although NLA was safe from harm, he still felt like he was missing something.

Meanwhile Elma in her xenoform was watching everyone get along so well.

"Hi Elma," said Cross.

She turned around and saw Cross.

"Oh hey Cross," she said slowly looking away.

"Are you ok?" he asked, "Ever since the lifehold you seemed a little distant."

"I'm ok," said Elma.

Cross came closer to her.

"Tell me," he said, "What's goin' on?"

"It….. well…. I was just worried that I broke your trust," said Elma.

"What are you talking about?" asked Cross, "If I trusted you back when I first met you, then why wouldn't I trust you now?"

"Look at me," said Elma, "I'm a Xenoform and I've kept this from you for some time now."

"We all have skeletons hiding in our closet," said Cross, "Like Gwin wanting to protect Irina and so forth."

"But what I hid from you is different," said Elma, "I was worried that…. You wouldn't want to be around me anymore."

"Elma this changes nothing," said Cross, "You're still my teammate, I'm still your rook."

Elma turned to Cross and hugged him tight.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that," said Elma.

"You honestly think I would turn on you now, after everything we've been through?" Cross asked, "I'm with you til the end of the line, and nothing is gonna change that, not even this."

He hugged back and then they let go.

"Elma, I honestly have you to thank for all of this," said Cross, "Had it not been for you, I wouldn't be who I am today."

"Well, I'm glad I could help you Cross," said Elma.

Cross knew that it was time to tell her.

"I may as well tell you Elma since no one else is here," said Cross.

"Tell me what?" asked Elma.

"Its kind of embarrassing," said Cross.

"You can tell me anything," she said.

"Well…. I've liked you since the first day I laid eyes on you," said Cross.

Elma blushed.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes," said Cross, "And not just as a friend. More than a friend."

There was a moment of silence.

"But I understand if you don't feel the same way," said Cross, "I just couldn't keep this from you anymore."

He turned away but Elma made him face her.

"Cross, I'm happy that you told me," said Elma, "Because I like you too."

"Really?" asked Cross as he smiled.

"I felt a connection ever since that time you saved me when Luxxar attacked me," said Elma, "I realized it ever since that day, and I was just afraid to tell you."

"Well…. I couldn't just let you get hurt," said Cross, "I care about you, more than anyone I've ever met."

"You know cross," said Elma, "I never got to say thank you."

"Well no thank you's are necessary," said Cross, "I'm just doing my job as a fellow blade and…."

"Cross?" asked Elma.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Stop talking," she answered.

Elma pulled him in for a kiss.

It was the kiss of true love, Mimeosome and Xeno.

"Well its about time," said someone.

Cross and Elma turned to see Doug, Lin, and Gwin grinning.

Cross was blushing madly.

Lin giggled and said, "Well alls well that ends well."

"Were you three spying on us?" asked Elma as she chuckled.

"It was Lin's idea," said Doug.

"Anyways, come on guys, the festival is about to start!" said Lin.

They all started heading over.

Cross and Elma walked hand in hand.


End file.
